Stay Away From Albus!
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Scorpius is not losing Albus, especially to Gene Zabini.


**Title: **Stay Away From Albus!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Albus/Scorpius  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,185  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Scorpius is not losing Albus, especially to Gene Zabini.  
><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 2, Round 13:** Captain of Kenmare Kestrals – Write a romantic story that features Albus/Scorpius.

**As Many as You Want Competition: **Prompts Used – Scorpius wanted to kill someone, Before he had been Peeves the Poltergeist, he'd had a different name…, smaller and smaller, Grimmauld Place, Grotesque, Grape, First day of school

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp: **Oh well, onwards through the maze. You find someone's grocery list in the maze: 'eggs', 'milk', 'flour', 'strawberries', 'chocolate', 'mint'. Make something using at least three of the items on the list. – Prompts Used – Chocolate, Milk, Eggs

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Arithmancy Class - Write a story either set in the future (Next-Gen) or in the past (Marauders, Founders, etc.). (Min. word count 700) – Prompt Used – Halloween

* * *

><p>Scorpius wanted to kill someone. No, that wasn't right. He wanted to kill a very particular someone: Gene Zabini.<p>

Scorpius had been in the library, trying to study, but was constantly distracted. The distraction was in the form of Gene Zabini.

Now, with Gene's half-Italian ancestry, Scorpius wouldn't deny the fact that he was handsome. He could understand why someone would be attracted to Gene. What he couldn't understand, and didn't like, was Albus's fascination with the other Slytherin.

He had tried to ignore the whispering, but he hadn't been able to completely tune them out, not with the way Albus was turned to face Gene or when Gene's hand rested on Albus's just a little too long for Scorpius's comfort.

He heard the happy whispers.

"So," Gene drawled. "Before he had been Peeves the Poltergeist, he had a different name. It was Gerald Gosley."

Albus exactly looked interested. "How did you find that out?"

"I asked him." Gene shrugged. "Peeves actually likes me. Go figure. I don't know what I did to deserve that."

Albus laughed and they went back to studying after their impromptu break.

Scorpius, furious that he had been ignored by his best friend for _Gene _even though he was at the same table, stood up and slammed his book close.

Albus looked up from his Potions essay. "Scorp? What's wrong?"

Gene's smile was way too smug for Scorpius's liking, and he just wanted to get away. "Need to go."

"Scorp!" Albus called when he turned and stalked away. As he left the library, he heard Madam Pince's furious hissing for Albus to be quiet, making Scorpius feel just a little bit happy.

Scorpius remembered when he first met Albus. It was the first day of school. He knew Albus was a Potter and his father had a rough history with Mr. Potter, but when both Albus and Scorpius were sorted into Slytherin, they were thrown together. That first day of classes had solidified their friendship, and Scorpius hoped it would last for eternity and as he got older, he hoped for maybe more than mere friendship.

It seemed though that the chance of Albus and him getting together kept getting smaller and smaller, especially when Gene Zabini was involved.

He remembered when his feelings for Albus became last friendly and more romantic.

It was third year, and his family was invited to Grimmauld Place for the Christmas holidays, where the horde of Weasleys and their significant others all gathered. Scorpius had been so happy with the invitation from Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Despite the bad history between their parents, the invitation given by Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and then accepted by Scorpius's own father, was proof that their parents accepted their friendship. That was when Scorpius's feelings began to evolve. He felt safe caring for Albus in a way that wasn't completely platonic when their parents accepted each other as part of the other's life.

When Scorpius first stepped into the huge place, he had been a bit intimidated. Malfoy Manor was bigger, but the manor didn't have frightening elf heads hung up. Scorpius's face had twisted at the grotesque image while Mr. Potter explained about the tradition the Black family started. They only spent Christmas there, so Mr. Potter never saw to remodeling the spooky house. It would be a great place to spend Halloween, though.

He and Albus spent the time playing Exploding Snap, Wizarding Chess, and Gobstones. Everyone opened presents on Christmas Day, and he even received presents from Mr. Potter, and assorted members of the Weasley family who didn't want him to feel left out of the festivities.

Afterwards, they had a huge breakfast with eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Scorpius chose a glass of milk while Albus opted for chocolate milk.

There was assorted fruit as well and Albus smirked when he saw what caught Scorpius's eyes. He grabbed the bowl of grapes and gave them all to Scorpius, knowing how much the Malfoy heir loved them.

It was the best Christmas Scorpius ever had, at least until the following year when he went back to Grimmauld Place for the holidays. That was when Mr. Potter's old Quidditch teammates stopped by for a visit, including Oliver Wood, someone Scorpius looked up to due to Oliver's skills as a keeper. Christmas at Grimmauld Place became a yearly tradition.

And now, he was losing Albus to _Gene_. His heart hurt at thought of Gene going to Grimmauld Place for the holidays, and Scorpius knew he couldn't let that happen. All he could do was tell Albus the truth about his feelings and hope they were returned.

Scorpius didn't want to wait any longer. The more time that passed, the more he felt like Albus was slipping through his fingers. That night though, they weren't left alone in the dormitory; Gene always there and occupying Albus's attention. It was as if Gene knew what Scorpius was planning and was doing his utmost to keep it from transpiring.

Scorpius was forced to sit on his bed with clenched fists as he watched the Gene and Albus talk and laugh. It was utterly sickening.

Finally, as Gene leaned against Albus, laughing like an idiot as his hand gripped Albus's thigh, Scorpius had reached his limit. In an uncharacteristic non-Slytherin move, he stood up and stomped over to the two on Albus's bed. He gripped Albus's arm, pulling the middle Potter up and before Albus could question Scorpius's behavior, he claimed Albus's lips in a frenzied kiss, trying to put all of feelings and desire into it so Albus would just understand.

He heard Gene's squawk of indignation, but it seemed far away, especially when Albus returned the kiss without any hesitation.

Albus's hands tangled in Scorpius's hair, forcing Scorpius to angle his head and allowing Albus to deepen the kiss. Scorpius held Albus securely to his body, never wanting to let go. He needed to treasure the kiss. Part of him was afraid he was dreaming and was going to wake up any second.

When they finally parted, both panted lightly.

"About time," Gene drawled from the bed.

Scorpius glared at him while Albus looked unimpressed.

"Don't look at me like that, Al. I thought he'd never make a move. I was afraid I was going to actually have to kiss you." He shuddered.

Confusion swamped Scorpius as Albus broke away and crossed his arms. "I'm not that repulsive."

"No, but I am straight and have no interest kissing a guy."

Suddenly, Scorpius got it. "You set me up," he accused Gene.

"Albus's idea," Gene quickly said.

Scorpius faced the now blushing Albus.

"Well, you would have never made a move otherwise," Albus explained.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "And you couldn't make the first move?"

Albus shrugged. "I like it when you take charge."

Scorpius shrugged. "I'll take charge right now then." Without facing Gene, he said, "Gene, leave! Albus, come here." And then he grabbed Albus by his robes and pressed his lips to Albus's once again, falling on the nearest bed, ready to show Albus who was in charge.


End file.
